


Maybe, Just Maybe

by evangelineimagine



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28837137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evangelineimagine/pseuds/evangelineimagine
Summary: Request from tumblr:  Hey girly can you write a reader and tony story. Where they are soul mates but she’s with Steve. So she is confused about her feelings because she doesn’t know that tony is her soulmate. Yet tony knows but doesn’t say Bc she’s with Steve. Happy ending for reader and tony. Sorry steve. Thank you
Relationships: Tony Stark/Reader
Kudos: 30





	Maybe, Just Maybe

«Cap making you wait again?» Your head shot up from your book as you heard the familiar voice of Tony Stark.

You had been sitting in the common room, yet again waiting for your boyfriend to finish up work for the day, or as it actually was; training. You always seemed to end up here, waiting. 

And as always Tony would come to keep you company. He would always make time go by incredibly quickly, and those small traitorous butterflies would always erupt in your stomach as you sat there with him. 

A blush would creep up on your cheeks whenever he would say something endearing, and by the time Steve would show up, you would feel guilty about all these feelings running around in your body. 

Feelings which should be directed towards Steve. 

«Late as always.» You sighed, Tony taking his place beside you, the mug he had had in his hand he placed down beside you. «Your favourite warm beverage, just how you like it.» He smiled proudly before he let his interest fall on the book in your hand. 

«Any good?» As simple as that you two were back in your little bubble. The thoughts of you maybe, just maybe being with the wrong guy forcing its way into your mind. Soulmates were a thing after all, even though rare, they were known to exist. 

~ 

There you walked away from him again, hand in hand with Steve. It hurt him deep into his soul to see you walk away like this, almost every day. 

You would always turn to look back at him, which always sparked some kind of hope that maybe, just maybe you knew you were with the wrong guy. 

Maybe you’d realize the feelings you felt while you were with him was the safe ones of a soulmate? 

But Tony hoped to no vain, you would never return to tell him you had figured it all out. Tony knew you were soulmates, which was why he would never tell it to you himself because he loved you so damn much that he simply wanted you to be happy. 

And you were happy with Steve, or at least that’s what he told himself. 

~ 

«What do you want for dinner tonight?» Steve asked as he stepped into your apartment. 

«Could we eat out today instead?» You asked in return, biting your lips as you crossed your arms nervously across your chest. 

You knew you were breaking your traditions, but you just didn’t want to get into one of your very coupley traditions today, not after having seen Tony… 

«But we always eat in on Fridays…» Steve trailed off, his eyebrows furrowing as he seemed to puzzle something together in his mind. 

«Y/n, are you okay? You’ve been acting strange lately.» He pointed out, walking over to you. 

«Yeah, I’m fine.» You lied, turning to take your jacket off. 

«I don’t believe you, something’s wrong.» You took a deep breath, turning around to meet Steve’s eyes. 

«It’s that obvious, huh?» You fumbled with the hem of your shirt as Steve nodded. 

«Please don’t get mad or think this is because of your or anything.» You started, knowing you had to break this to Steve properly after all Tony was a friend of Steve’s. 

«Okay…» 

«I-ehm… It’s hard to explain this, but…» You sighed, this was harder than expected. 

«Y/n, calm down. You don’t have to worry about me getting mad, no matter what it is you’re about to tell me.» Steve assured you, placing his hands on your shoulders. 

«Steve, I think I’ve found my soulmate.» You took a chance and burst out with it, seeing Steve’s eyes grow in size. 

«And I just wanted to be fair to you, so I’m telling you all this in advance.» You added. Steve nodded, not saying anything, but then again you would understand him. 

«So you’re breaking up with me.» It was more a statement than a question Steve finally said, but either way, you were glad. 

«Yeah..» You trailed off. 

«I would have done the same.» This surprised you, you knew Steve was an understanding guy, a great guy in fact, but in a situation like this? You would have never guessed. 

«Thank you for understanding, Steve.» You embracing him, and felt him hug you back quickly. You two stood there for a while before parting. 

«Just one more question,» Steve said after pulling away. 

You motioned for him to continue.

«Is it someone I know?» You froze, knowing the question would come, but not really knowing how to handle it. 

«Ye-yeah…» You stuttered.

«Who?» You looked up at Steve, really not wanting to tell him, but knew you had to. 

«It’s Tony.» 

~  
It had been a week since you broke it off with Steve, and since then you had let him get some space. Not contacting him or Tony, deciding that the transition needed to be given time. 

Steve had taken the news pretty well and had accepted it being Tony fairly well. Going as far as saying he had kinda seen it. 

But now you were here again, at the Avenger’s compound, this time around though, you were not here for Steve or to wait for him for hours. 

No, you were here for the person who had taken his time to talk to you even when he had a billion other things to do, or bothered to remember the small silly things you told him at random times when his memory could have been used to remember something a lot more important. 

Tony Stark. 

Walking into the familiar building, you headed straight for the common room, where you knew Tony would come to you somehow no matter when you showed up. And just as you predicted, Tony came into the room minutes after you yourself had arrived. 

«Y/n, hi.» He looked rather perplexed to see you here.

«Want me to go get Cap? I know you guys broke up and all, but..» He trailed off, swallowing hard before he very uncharacteristically fumbled with taking his phone up from his pocket. 

You chuckled at the action, feeling the ease settle over you. You were most definitely not wrong about your feelings. Tony Stark was your soulmate. 

«Actually I’m here to see you.»


End file.
